Long Live the Queen 2: Shenzi's Clan
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: A sequel to "Long Live the Queen". This is a story of how the Hyenas in their new home outside of the Pride Lands continue to laugh, play, love, grow, and struggle to survive. New conflicts emerge and secrets are revealed. Read to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm here with a sequel to my fan fiction "Long Live the Queen". I will be introducing more characters of my own creation. You will also see how Cheezi, Chungu, and Janja were born. Plus some more history about our favorite Hyena trio. This will be slightly longer than the first story, but not by much. Enjoy the story. Reviews are love! I don't own any of the Lion Guard or Lion King Characters mentioned. They belong to Disney. I only own my OCs (Karama, Aneesa, etc.).**

 **Summary: A sequel to "Long Live the Queen". This is a story of how the Hyenas in their new home outside of the Pride Lands continue to laugh, play, love, grow, and struggle to survive. New conflicts emerge and secrets are revealed. Read to find out what happens.**

 **Rating: T for keeping some things technical about Hyenas and death/violence.**

 **Genre: Drama/Romance**

 **Pairings: Banzai/Shenzi, Ed/OC, Kion/Jasiri, Janja/Jasiri, OC/OC**

* * *

Chapter One

Banzai was once again stationed outside of the cave he and Shenzi shared. Once again, Shenzi was giving birth. She only had Jasiri a little over a year ago when the mating season started up again. Banzai was hesitant at first. However, Shenzi wanted more cubs. Banzai couldn't hold that against her. More cubs meant a larger clan. Banzai then saw his daughter Jasiri running up to him laughing.

"Daddy, are my little sisters here yet?" She asked.

Banzai chuckled.

"Now Jasiri, we don't know if they'll be girls or boys. That is for the Circle of Life to decide." He replied, as he nuzzled her.

Jasiri nodded.

Shenzi called for her mate and daughter from within their cave. Banzai followed his daughter into their home. When they saw Shenzi, both of them smiled. Nestled around Shenzi was not one, but three new born cubs. Two males and a female. They all went up to their sister first. They then all greeted their father.

"What are their names?" Banzai asked, as one of his sons tried to nibble his paw.

"Well I reserved the honor of naming our second daughter to Jasiri. However, You can name our boys." Shenzi said.

It took some thinking. However, Jasiri settled on the name Maisha for her little sister. Banzai named his sons Hodari - after his father, and Abdalla. Rafiki came to bless the new borns along with Simba and his queen. The only two hyenas who were not present at the ceremony was Aneesa and her mate, Ed. They were tending to their sons that day. Their names were Cheezi and Chungu. They had planned to attend, but their sons were both sick with worms. The boys were fussy about taking the medicinal plants that would purge them of the worms. Ed held his boys still as Aneesa fed them the plants. Ed whimpered as his boys struggled to swallow their medicine. His mate nuzzled him.

* * *

"Don't worry Eddie. Our boys will be purged of the worms in a few minutes. The plants need to digest first." Aneesa said.

"Aneesa! Ed! I want to speak with you both right now!" Shenzi ordered.

The two emerged from their cave. Heads bowed and ears flattened in submission they dared not look at the queen. Shenzi growled. She was mad.

"Aneesa, Ed; why were you not at the ceremony this morning for my new cubs?" She asked.

"Ed sorry big sister. Ed did so want to go, but-" Ed began to explain, but was silenced when Shenzi tackled him.

"Shut up! You both have nerve to not appear at my cubs' blessing!" Shenzi shouted.

Ed whimpered. Aneesa then stepped forward.

"Your majesty. I humbly apologize for not going. However, our boys were sick. They have worms. We were taking care of them all this time. We couldn't leave them Shenzi." Aneesa said.

* * *

Shenzi backed up and her ears dropped. She understood now why they didn't come. She licked and nuzzled her younger brother Ed.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you both. I've just been going crazy. Carrying and birthing three cubs is not easy." Shenzi said softly.

"It's okay Shenzi. You've been through a lot. It happens. You should've seen me when I was pregnant with the boys. All I can say is, poor Eddie. No sane male would've tolerated me." Aneesa then said with a laugh.

The three hyenas laughed as they embraced each other. Shenzi didn't want their joy to end. Sadly, It would end all too soon.

The sky over the hyenas' territory was black and miserable. The clan were all gathered at their meeting spot. Aneesa cried as she gazed at her mate's lifeless body. Her sons whimpered as they begged for their mother to comfort them.

"Ed. Oh Ed." She said through her soft sobs.

Shenzi was inconsolable when she heard her little brother had passed away. She remained in her cave while her children and Banzai attended his funeral. Ed was laid to rest in a freshly dug den. A huge stone placed in front of the opening. Aneesa and her sons are the last to leave.

* * *

Time passed since Ed's passing. Cheezi and Chungu grew up to be rough and tumble boys, like their father. Jasiri was growing up to be a kind, sweet, and very beautiful princess. Hodari and Abdalla were learning to become "warriors" for the clan. Maisha was learning about how to be a princess. One day, Jasiri and Maisha were playing among the rocks and paths of their territory when they encountered a male hyena slightly older than them. His name was Janja. He was one of the clan's future "warriors". Janja looked over and saw the two princesses. Both were very pretty girls. However, his attention was zeroed in on Jasiri. Janja didn't know what to think or say. He did the only thing he knew how to do right now. He began to tease the girls. Poor Jasiri got most of it though. Finally, Jasiri and her sister had enough. The girls left as quickly as they could.

"Yeah that's right Jasiri. You and your sister keep running!" Janja said with a growl.

He then sighed as he smelled Jasiri's scent around his territory. He had fallen in love the moment he laid eyes on her. He even lightly nibbled her ear. Janja ran home happier than he ever was before. His mother was unhappy that he had been teasing the princesses. The scolding he got was worth it though. The princess Jasiri had looked at him and they tussled a bit. She even growled his name. To Janja, she was cute when she was annoyed. He'd have to tease her more often.

"It was awful mommy. Janja wouldn't stop chasing Maisha and I. He even nibbled my ear. It was so annoying." Jasiri complained.

Shenzi paused in bathing her eldest. She looked at her with understanding.

* * *

"Are you sure he wasn't teasing you because he likes you? Banzai used to tease me all the time when we were cubs. He did all the things Janja did and worse. One time he filled his mouth with grubs and spat them at me every time I passed by. It was gross and some got into my mane. I went to my mother with the same complaint. However, as we grew up; the teasing was replaced with more desirable displays of affection." Shenzi said.

"Well, as far as I know. I don't like Janja; and he clearly doesn't like me." Jasiri replied with a pout.

Shenzi shrugged and tickled her daughter to lift her spirits. She then finished cleaning her daughter. Jasiri went to curl up with her siblings. Shenzi stood up to await Banzai's return from evening patrol. When he did, Shenzi brushed up against him. She even circled him a few times. Banzai was surprised by the affection. However, he didn't mind. He loved his queen very much.

* * *

"Banzai, do you remember how we were like as cubs?" Shenzi asked.

"Yeah. We tussled and teased each other a lot." He replied.

"Janja was teasing our girls today. It reminded me of how we were at that age." Shenzi then said.

"Easy Shenzi. I know what you are thinking. I'm not ready to marry off any of my young yet." Banzai said.

"You're right Banzai. However, sometimes I can't help but look towards the future." Shenzi said.

Banzai licked her. He assured her that they had plenty of time before their cubs would have to find a mate. Shenzi nuzzled him and licked him affectionately. Banzai leapt up and nipped at her ears and neck lovingly. Shenzi was no where near being in heat, but tonight was special. She hadn't mated off season since she was a princess. She pulled Banzai to the ground and the two playfully rolled around. They then snuck off somewhere more secluded. They returned, both fell asleep. Shenzi curled up right against Banzai.

* * *

 **Sorry for the weak beginning. I Promise things will get interesting in the next chapter. I have never done a sequel to any of my fan fictions before.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jasiri had befriended Kion when he had gotten lost in the hyena territory. Simba was at first shocked and uneasy by the fact his son had befriended a hyena. However, when he heard it was Jasiri he relaxed. He knew Shenzi had changed her ways a long time ago. He also knew that Shenzi was raising her daughter to be a good queen. It had not been much more than four seasons since Kion's misadventure in the Out Lands, when Simba decided he'd pay a visit to Shenzi. He wanted to see what she was up to, and also to discuss a possible allowance for their children to see each other more often. He was pleasantly surprised by the warm welcome he got from his former enemies. To his amazement, Shenzi thought the idea of their cubs being friends was fantastic. So plans to have their young meet up were made. Jasiri and Kion were nearing their time to start learning to hunt. Shenzi and Simba decided they could team up and teach their children together.

The day of the start of hunting lessons arrived. Both royal families were up and ready to meet. each other on neutral ground. While their three youngest children were only there to observe, Nala couldn't help but fawn over how adorable Banzai and Shenzi's triplets were. Princess Kiara also found out she and Jasiri had a lot in common as girls. Both enjoyed being groomed and pampered. Both were annoyed by their younger brothers. Both also had a bravery streak in them. Both also had the makings of being great queens one day. Soon it was time for Jasiri to begin her hunting lessons with Kion. Kiara was also going to learn that day. The lessons were going well. Banzai felt his chest swell with pride as he watched Jasiri stalk and chase her mother with the piece of zebra in her mouth. He had to keep his eyes from tearing at the thought that one day; his first born would be leading the hunt.

* * *

"They grow up fast. Wouldn't you agree Banzai?" Nala said.

He nodded.

"Yes. Too fast your grace." He replied.

"Indeed. Cherish every moment Banzai. One day, they won't need mommy and daddy to help them anymore." Nala then said.

Banzai nodded, as his ears dropped slightly in sadness. It was a bittersweet fact what the lion queen had said. Sweet, because it meant that Banzai had done good as a father to his four cubs. Bitter, because he would watch each of his cubs go off on their own to raise their young. Simba was congratulating his children about how fast they picked up on the basics. Shenzi was also praising her daughter. Suddenly, the happiness was stopped when Shenzi froze with terror.

"Quiet everyone. I smell trouble. Oh no. It's Zira and she has friends!" Shenzi said, her voice filled with panic.

Simba was shocked. How did Shenzi know Zira? However, he knew now wasn't the time to ask such things. He too could smell that his evil uncle's mate was near by. Banzai and Nala also caught the scent. Banzai growled and got in front of Shenzi.

"Shenzi, take our cubs and hide." He said.

* * *

Shenzi nodded and gathered her children. Simba told Nala to do the same. Both queens left their mates to fight the crazed lioness and her followers. Zira and her lionesses charged at the two queens and their cubs. However, Banzai and Simba got in their way.

"Kill them." Zira ordered.

The fight was fierce. Simba was fighting Zira, while Banzai fought with her friends. Scar's mate managed to knock Simba down and turned her attention to Banzai who was lashing out at her companions.

"Wait here Simba. I'll deal with you after I settle a score." She sneered.

Zira joined her friends in fighting Banzai. Simba could only watch in horror as the evil lionesses pounced on Banzai. They bit him hard and they slashed into him deep. Banzai didn't cry out though. He wanted to die knowing he had saved his clan's future queens and alpha males. He wanted to die protecting his friends. He had managed to beat back everyone except Zira. She knocked Banzai against a rock. Simba could see the deep wounds that covered Banzai. The lion king's stomach dropped when Banzai coughed up some blood. It was a sign of internal injuries. There was nothing he could do in his exhausted state. Banzai laid helpless at Zira's feet. She circled him, an evil smirk on her face.

"Now your queen shall know my pain. Tonight, my lullaby is her mournful cries." She said.

* * *

What happened next would haunt Simba the rest of his days. Zira bite into Banzai's neck with all her might while she dug her claws into his chest. Simba felt rage fill him up inside. Zira had committed murder. Simba might not have fully forgiven Banzai for trying to kill him as a cub; but he had been willing to let the alpha male live to raise his young. Now, another father was taken away from his children. Jasiri and her siblings would suffer the same pain Simba had from loosing his father. To Simba, it didn't matter if they were hyenas or lions. Every cub deserved to have a father in their lives. Simba didn't hold back any of his rage. He attacked his enemies with all his might. He finally, managed to beat them back.

Banzai coughed. The king of the Pride Lands hurried to his side.

"S-Simba…I-I'm sorry about…he-helping Scar." Banzai said.

"Don't try to talk Banzai. You can't waste your strength. Wait here, I will get Shenzi. I'll also send Nala for help." He said.

Simba ran off to get Shenzi. He soon returned. Shenzi was close behind. Nala had taken all of the cubs towards Pride Rock. When Shenzi saw Banzai, her heart broke. She could smell his blood in the earth around him. Slowly, she approached.

"Banzai? Banzai, look at me. Look at me. You'll be all right. I promise." Shenzi said, as she gently nuzzled him.

"Sh-Shenzi…It's no use…My time has come." Banzai replied.

"Don't give up Banzai. I need you. Our cubs need you." Shenzi then said.

* * *

Banzai could see the tears forming in her eyes. He smiled weakly, as he licked her lovingly. Banzai then spoke again.

"It's funny…I never thought that…a beautiful princess like you…would ever love a low ranking male like me." Banzai said.

"Of course I do Banzai. I loved you since we were cubs. I always have. I always will." Shenzi responded.

"I love you too Shenzi….I love you with all my heart…and all my soul." Banzai then said.

At those words, Shenzi began to cry softly. She couldn't loose Banzai just yet. She still wanted to love him in this life. Banzai licked away the few tears that began to fall.

"Don't cry Shenzi…It's okay…I'm with my mate…It's okay." He said, as his breathing became more labored.

* * *

Banzai then looked at her one last time. With his last gulp of air, he spoke his final words.

"Goodbye Shenzi…Asante for making me….the happiest male hyena alive…I love-." Banzai then said; but he couldn't finish because he had no more strength to breathe.

His eyes closed as he breathed his last. His head tilted backwards and to it's side. His whole body went limp, as it shut down. Banzai was dead. Shenzi shook him and tugged at him. She nipped at his hind legs. When he didn't wake up or react to that. Shenzi circled him frantically. She nuzzled and licked him. She brushed up against him. Again, she circled him as panic began to rise in her.

"Banzai? Banzai, you got to get up. We have to get the cubs and go home." She said.

Simba had to use all his might to keep himself from crying. He sighed heavily, as he composed himself. He approached Shenzi and placed a paw own her shoulder in comfort.

"Shenzi, try to understand. Banzai is dead." He said.

* * *

Shenzi's ears dropped and she rested her head on Banzai as she cried. Nala returned. She had taken Shenzi's cubs to their aunt Aneesa. Kiara and Kion were with her. They saw Shenzi mourning for her mate. However, they didn't fully understand. Nala could hear the faint sobs coming from the hyena queen.

"I'm sorry for your loss." She said softly, as she approached her.

"Can you help me bring his body back? Please?" Was all Shenzi said.

Simba said they would. The lions' hearts broke when they entered the hyena territory and hearing them howl and cry. An elderly female, who was blind in one eye limped up to Simba. By now, Simba had gently laid Banzai down on the same slab of rock that Ed had been laid out on. The old female sniffed around Banzai. She then began to sob.

"Banzai! Oh no! My son! Please, not him! Take me instead!" She cried, as she lifted her gaze.

* * *

The old female nuzzled and licked her son. Tending to him with care as if he was still her young cub asleep after a long day. Shenzi then pulled the female aside to explain what happened. Simba watched from afar. He watched as the old female and Shenzi cried on each other. The funeral was held that evening.

"Banzai's death is a terrible tragedy. It was because of his bravery, that your clan still has their princesses and princes. It was because of his bravery, your queen still reigns over you. It was because of his bravery, that you and my kingdom were freed from the influence of my uncle Scar. It was because of his bravery, that my queen and my cubs still live. I thought I could never be sorry about a hyena's loss. But now for me the loss of Banzai is also a deep and personal loss. So I promise you all today, that as king - I shall not stop fighting Zira and her followers until Banzai is brought the justice he deserves." Simba said.

Shenzi thanked him. She then went over to her mate's burial site. Nala nuzzled him. He licked her. Meanwhile, Jasiri was by herself crying. Her siblings were with Aneesa and their cousins. So she was all alone at the moment. She then felt a wet tongue on her cheek. She looked up and saw Kion. Jasiri nuzzled him and sobbed. Her father was gone. She would never see him again.

"I'm so sorry Jasiri. I can't possibly imagine what you must be feeling. Just know that I'm here for you. So is Kiara and the guard." He said.

* * *

Jasiri stopped crying. She then hugged Kion and began licking his cheek. Kion nuzzled her and purred. Jasiri smiled, as she remained in Kion's embrace. In the shadows, Janja watched with his eyes glaring at the pair in envy. He had been hoping to spend some time to be with the princess himself. Growling softly, Janja turned and left.

When the two cubs pulled away from each other, both were blushing. Suddenly Simba cleared his throat. The hyena princess greeted the king.

"Kion, go to your mother and sister. Start heading home. I will catch up after I speak with Jasiri." Simba said.

At those words, Kion said his goodbyes to Jasiri and left. Now it was just the king and the princess.

* * *

 **Here are the interpretations for the Swahili names I used:**

 **Maisha: Alive, she who lives**

 **Hodari: Strong, powerful**

 **Abdallah: Servant of God**

 **I hope you all liked chapter 2. Reviews are love!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jasiri looked at the king of the Pride Lands with awe. Simba gave a small smile and patted her head. His smile soon disappeared.

"I understand what your going through. I lost my father too as a cub. It hurts really bad now; but with time the pain will subside." Simba said.

Jasiri nodded. She then hugged the king.

"Thank you your majesty. For trying to save my daddy." Jasiri said.

Simba felt his eyes tear up. He composed himself, and told her that she was welcome to visit Kion and the others. He also said if she needed anything from him, he would be there. the lion king then left the Out Lands to catch up to his own family.

Time passed, and Shenzi was happy to see her children were becoming fine hyenas. Janja continued his teasing and picking fights with Jasiri. Despite this, he really was in love and had her cousins, Cheezi and Chungu keep him up to date on her. Meanwhile, Jasiri couldn't help but think that Janja was very handsome. Hodari and Abdalla soon began to realize many males were noticing Jasiri was maturing with each season. They stuck to their sister's side whenever she went out. Maisha was also starting to get noticed herself. One of Janja's friends, a male named Rashid immediately fell in love when he noticed the younger princess. Rashid was a low ranking male like Janja. He was about to be disciplined for breaking one of the strict social rules of hyena life when Maisha intervened.

* * *

"Stop! I won't allow him to be disciplined today!" Maisha said.

"But sister, he didn't show enough respect when looking at you. He must be punished." Hodari said.

"No! Hodari, as princess I order you to let him off." Maisha said.

Hodari growled as he reluctantly released Rashid. The young male thanked the princess, and left. He had to tell Janja. When he did, Janja became very happy. He ran out of his den to see the royal siblings. His heart began to race when he saw Jasiri. Cheezi and Chungu soon caught up with him.

"Hey Janja. What are you doing just making eyes at our cousin?" Cheese asked.

"Yeah. They are going hunting for hares today. Why don't you join them? Maybe you'll even find yourself alone with Jasiri." Chungu said, as he pretended to swoon.

Janja rushed over to where the hares had made their home. Rashid was following him, as he had to see Maisha again right away. However, they weren't the only ones who knew where the royal hyenas were heading. Vitani, Zira's daughter had been spying them. She ran home to tell her mother. Meanwhile, the royal siblings were having a fun time hunting the hares. Jasiri had caught three. Hodari had caught five. Maisha had only snatched one. However, Abdalla caught the most hares - eleven to be precise. Elsewhere, Janja was picking flowers while Rashid caught twenty hares. The two males then met up.

* * *

"I got the hares Janja. Did you get the flowers?" Rashid said.

Janja nodded. He was a very fine hunter; but hare hunting was Rashid's specialty. After dividing up the hares and flowers. The boys went in search of the princesses. Rashid didn't have to look very far. Princess Maisha was getting water for herself. Rashid took a calming breathe, before he approached the princess. She looked down about something.

"What's wrong princess Maisha? Why are you so down?" Rashid asked.

"It's just that Jasiri, Hodari, and Abdalla are all better at catching hares than me." Marsha replied, her ears dropping.

"Well, it's not easy hunting hares my princess. You have to be very quick moving. The key is to practice. That's how I became really good at catching them." Rashid then said.

To her delight, Rashid then presented her with ten hares wrapped in flowers. Maisha thanked him. He rested himself as he watched the young princess eat. Rashid was very attracted to how daintily she ate each hare.

"Those were the fattest, juiciest, best hares I've ever eaten. Asante Rashid. Say, do you think you can teach me how to improve my skills at hare hunting?" Marsha said.

* * *

Rashid nodded and said it would be his pleasure to teach her his tactics. Maisha giggled with happiness and licked his cheek. Rashid looked at her, and saw her blushing. He then nuzzled her. Maisha began to make a mooing sound, meaning she was happy.

Meanwhile, Janja saw that Jasiri was taking a break from the excitement of hunting the hares. The crowned princess was sunning herself. Janja took a minute to collect himself. He then strolled up to her. Jasiri looked up to see Janja. She sighed in annoyance.

"Go away Janja. I'm having too much fun right now to have it spoiled by you." She said.

"Well, well, well, I never thought you would be so cold towards anyone. However, no need to worry about your day being spoiled princess. I was just hunting hares with Rashid, and noticed you only caught five of them." Janja replied.

She sat up and glared at him.

"If you think you'll get me to fight you by criticizing my hunting skills, you are mistaken." Jasiri answered.

"Easy Jasiri. I'm not trying to fight with you. It's just that I have eaten my fill of hares; and want to share the rest with you." Said Janja.

He noticed that Jasiri had now become more relaxed around him. Janja then presented her the hares. Jasiri's eyes widened; and her mouth began to water. She needed no further convincing to tuck in. Janja watched as Jasiri ate up the ten hares like candy. Janja then decided to groom her. He used his rough tongue to clean up the dirt and grime from her mane and face. Jasiri began to make the same mooing sound. Janja could see the blush rise in her cheeks when he licked her face. To his surprise, she began to lick him too. Hodari and Abdalla gave each other knowing smiles. Both boys knew that their mother would be thrilled to learn that their sisters had chosen suitors. Shenzi wasn't so much concerned for her sons in finding mates, because the odds were that they would go find their own clan and become alpha males. It was more important that Jasiri and Maisha remained in their birth clan.

* * *

Jasiri and Janja were still grooming each other, when Janja's ears perked up. He then looked at Jasiri with concern.

"Jasiri, I smell lionesses. Get your sister and get out of here!" Jana said.

Jasiri wasted no time in leaving with Maisha. Meanwhile, Zira launched herself from her hiding spot. Janja, Hodari, Rashid, and Abdalla were working to keep her and her lionesses away from the princesses. Jasiri and Maisha headed for their mother's den. Above them, Zazu was watching the battle unfold. He flew off to tell Simba. Meanwhile, more hyenas who had heard the fuss were coming to help Janja and his friends. Chungu and Cheezi chased one lioness away from their territory. However, Vitani had managed to sneak through the fray as planned by Zira. Picking up a stick, she managed to strike it against a rock causing it to burn.

"Time for a roasty, toasty hyena princess." She said to herself.

She began to burn the earth around where the princesses were running. She got away before the fire intensified. Between the battle and the fire, Maisha and Jasiri were trapped. Jana and Rashid saw that the girls were trapped by the fire.

"Go and help the princesses! We will keep Zira and her friends busy!" Shouted one hyena.

* * *

Jasiri and Maisha huddled together and whimpered. This was it. They were going to die. Suddenly, they saw Janja and Rashid coming through the flames for them.

"Let's get you two beauties out of here." Janja said.

Things weren't so easy for them though. Zira was soon blocking their escape route with Vitani. Somehow, she managed to find them. Janja and Rashid got in front of the girls. Janja took on Zira, while Rashid took on Vitani. Janja was fast and powerful. However, Zira was faster. She soon sunk her teeth and claws into his back. Janja winced in pain but did not cry out. She then grabbed him by the neck. Out of nowhere, they heard a roar. Kion was soon there. Simba and his companions were helping the other hyenas.

"Drop him Zira." Kion growled.

Zira only laughed evily and applied more pressure. This caused Janja more agony.

"Kion…the princesses…help them!" Janja said, through his pain.

Kion nodded and quickly helped Jasiri and Maisha get to their mother. Shenzi wept with relief that Kion had gotten her daughters out of Zira and Vitani's clutches. Lion stood guard at their den. Finally, the battle ceased. Simba entered his cave with Janja lying motionless in his mouth.

* * *

 **Here is chapter 3**

 **And now for the new Swahili name of the chapter:**

 **Rashid means "Right;y guided".**

 **Reviews are love!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Janja!" Jasiri cried, as she rushed over to his side.

Simba gently laid the young male down on the ground. Shenzi went to discuss what had happened with Simba. Both royals were worried. All the while, Jasiri was trying to wake Janja up. Jasiri then lowered her head close to Janja. She gently then began to lick his face. Janja groaned.

"J-Jasiri?" Janja said weakly.

"Janja. You saved me." Jasiri replied.

"Yeah. I know I did. Nobody messes with my princess." Janja then said.

Jasiri hugged him, as she cried with joy. Janja then licked her tears away. Jasiri felt her heart flutter. Kion felt slightly jealous. He thought Jasiri favored him. He hoped she was only relieved that Janja was alive. Meanwhile, Maisha was worried for Rashid. He had not come to the cave yet. She then saw his figure approaching the cave. She went to greet him. He was bruised and battered, but he wasn't in danger of dying. He curled up as she began cleaning him. He soon fell asleep on her.

* * *

Years passed; and Kion was now sporting a fine, full mane. Kiara was in love with Kovu. But best of all, Zira was no longer a threat. Her lust for revenge had been the thing that destroyed her. At the hyena clan, Jasiri was fully grown now. Shenzi was advanced in her age now. One morning, Shenzi was feeing very tired. After walking through her kingdom, the matriarch took a nap. Shenzi would not wake up from her rest. Jasiri found her mother was at peace after returning from hunting with her friends.

Shenzi's funeral was the saddest, and the most magnificent. All the hyenas wept and sang songs of mourning. Shenzi was surrounded by flowers in the freshly dug den she was buried in. Hodari used a howl that was only used during the death of a queen. All of the Savannah soon knew of the death. Even the royal family of the Pride Lands were notified that Shenzi had finally joined the great hyena queens of the past. A few days later, Kion visited Jasiri. It was the day of her coronation as the new queen. He watched in amazement as the new queen walked with graceful ease up to the meeting spot. The hyenas sang:

"It's time we renewed our allegiance.

To the princess, who is our new queen.

Shenzi's gone from this world.

We are saddened.

But there's no need to be real depressed.

We'd like to assure our new queen.

We prize her life above our own.

So if there is trouble, we'll save her.

We'll keep our queen safe from harm.

We're prepared, for her reign to begin.

We're prepared, for our clan's golden age.

The new queen has been crowned.

No more reason to frown.

So let's spread the rumors.

Jasiri's our leader.

Our new queen's a beauty.

A bonafide cutie.

A real diamond amongst all the coals.

We'll do our best to keep Jasiri glad.

We're prepared.

We'll do our best to keep Jasiri glad.

We're prepared."

* * *

They cheered when Jasiri ended the song with her cackling. Kion saw how beautiful she had become over the years. Jasiri then cleared her throat. The clan quieted down. She then began to speak.

"My mother was a wonderful queen. She showed us that we can change. That we can redeem ourselves. She re-established our respect for the circle of life. She loved and cared for us all. She will be forever remembered as our most beloved queen. I promise to continue what she started and follow in her paw prints as your new queen." She said.

Everyone cheered, and cackled. Jasiri smiled when she saw Kion. She walked up to him and nuzzled him. He purred when he brushed against her.

"You've become quite the lovely queen Jasiri." He said.

Jasiri blushed. Kion had always had a huge part of her heart since they were cubs. She would have to find a mate soon. Poor Jasiri was starting to feel torn between Kion and Janja. Maisha had been with Rashid for almost a year now. It was obvious that they were going to mate. Hodari and Abdalla had left to seek a mate. This left Jasiri as the only unmated female in her family.

"Kion, do you care to take a walk with me?" She asked.

* * *

Kion nodded. As they walked, they shared their favorite childhood memories. To the prince's dismay, Janja had grown closer to Jasiri. When Kion went home. He lamented to his sister that Jasiri still had feelings for Janja. Kiara felt sorry for Kion. The day Banzai had been killed by Zira was the day Kion had confided in her his feelings for Jasiri. He had been in love with only her since.

"Kion, you are worrying too much about something that is out of our paws. I suggest you sleep and pray that the circle of life guides you to who you are meant to be with. Just let things take it's course naturally." Kiara said, as she fell asleep.

Kion, however, could not sleep. He decided to go to the waterhole. Suddenly, a shift in the elements began to take place. A chill ran up the prince's spine. He turned and saw his great-uncle Scar. The spirit of the evil lion smirked.

"So, you're in love with one of those stupid hyenas? Can't say I agree with that. However, a queen is a queen - I suppose." Scar's spirit said

"What are you doing here Scar?" Kion asked.

* * *

"I'm here to offer my help. I can tell you the key to getting Jasiri to come to you. All you have to do is kill Janja. She doesn't even have to know it was you. All she needs to do is find her beloved Janja dead. The hyena queen will be sad and question if life is worth living. That's when you come in to save her from her depression. Plus, it wouldn't be you who killed him technically." Scar's spirit replied.

"Hold on, what do you mean by I wouldn't have killed him technically?" Lion then asked.

"I mean to say that I would kill him. Don't ask me how. I can't tell you. All you have to do is shake my paw." Scar said, as he held out his paw.

Kion could see the images in his mind's eye. Scar using his other worldly powers to kill Janja. Jasiri standing on the edge of a cliff contemplating on ending her own life. Finally, he comes bearing his heart to her; and she takes him as her king. Could he live with himself if he agreed though? Could he look at himself if he accepted his dead great-uncle's offer? He wasn't sure he could. So he told the spirit of Scar that he needed time to think. Scar shrugged and disappeared. Kion went to find Rafiki. Surely, the wise baboon shaman could help him on this matter.

Meanwhile, in the Out Lands; Aneesa was enjoying the cool night air. Chungu had finally found a mate. The feast honoring the couple was still going on. Aneesa looked up at the night sky.

* * *

"I miss you Ed." She said softly.

"Ed miss Aneesa too." Came a familiar voice.

The aged female turned and saw her long dead mate standing before her. Aneesa smiled when she saw his spirit.

"Ed! You're here! I'm so happy!" She cried.

"Ed knows. Ed never left Aneesa and cubs. Ed lived in Cheezi and Chungu." Ed responded.

Aneesa nodded. Ed nuzzled her. His spirit felt like a warm breeze.

"Ed sorry Ed had to go while cubs were still young." He then said.

The memory of Ed's passing came back to Aneesa. She remembered as if it were only yesterday.

* * *

 _Flashback:_

 _Aneesa gave up her share of the scrapes to her cubs. Cheezi and Chungu thanked their mother as they swallowed the extra bits of meat. It was another drought. Another drought meant another starving time. Ed looked concerned. His mate was looking malnourished. He didn't want to loose the female he loved. Ed had watched many of his cub hood friends succumb to these treacherous times. Aneesa could barely walk. Ed then stood up and decided he would hunt in the Pride Lands. Aneesa begged him not to go._

 _"_ _Ed, you shouldn't go out. I have a very terrible feeling I will loose you." She said._

 _"_ _Aneesa not worry for Ed. Ed go to Pride Lands and catch meat enough for all four of us to eat. Ed will be back." Ed replied, as he exited the cave they lived in._

 _While hunting the Pride Lands, Ed had eventually encountered Simba. The lion king demanded Ed to explain why he was back in the Pride Lands._

 _"_ _Simba, Ed know Ed not allowed to come into Pride Lands. Aneesa and cubs starving though. Drought means we starve. Aneesa is sick from no eating. Please Simba. Let Ed hunt here today. Ed only take what Ed needs for Aneesa and cubs." Ed said to him._

 _Simba took a moment to think. He then sighed. He didn't like hyenas. However, he couldn't find it in his heart to let them starve._

 _"_ _Very well Ed. Hunt the Pride Lands today. However, take only what you need." He said._

 _Ed gave a salute to Simba. The king would have Nala observe him while he hunted._

 _"_ _Thank you Simba. Ed promise he will only take what Ed needs." Ed said , as he bounded off._

* * *

 _True to his word, Ed only hunted the amount of food he needed. Nala came by to check on Ed._

" _I hope you only hunted what you needed." She said stiffly._

 _"_ _Yes Queen Nala. This` is all Ed needs for Aneesa and cubs." He responded._

 _Nala smiled. She couldn't help but admire Ed's devotion to his family. She then left to return to Simba. Meanwhile, Ed began dragging his kill back to the Out Lands. He was just nearing the the eastern boarder of the Pride Lands when he heard a sinister growling. Ed whimpered slightly and put all his effort into dragging his kill with haste back home. Occasionally, Ed looked over his shoulder. Ed was in the same gorge Mufasa had died in. He had no idea what terrible fate Zira had planned for him._

 _"_ _He's coming. Nuka, push the rocks towards the edge!" Zara ordered._

 _Nuka nodded. Ed was soon directly under them. He had stopped to check if anyone was behind him._

 _"_ _Now Nuka! Crush him to death!" Zara then said._

 _Ed couldn't react in time. The rocks fell on him. Ed was barely conscious as he heard the snickers of Zira and Nuka. The two evil lions admired their work. Ed was in too much pain to speak or cry out. It hurt to move. It hurt to breathe. Zira and Nuka then heard the roars of Simba and his queen. They ran back to their home. Simba then removed some of the rocks that suffocated Ed. Ed coughed and Nala helped pull him out. Ed whimpered in pain. His body was broken._

 _"_ _An-Aneesa…Ed wants…Aneesa." He then weakly said._

* * *

 _Simba gently carried Ed back to the hyena territory. Nala struggled to keep Ed awake. Rafiki was told by Zazu to meet them there. When they got there, Aneesa was distressed to see Ed in such pain. She felt tears sting her eyes._

 _"_ _Eddie?" Aneesa said, as she approached him._

 _"_ _Aneesa…Ed hurts…Ed hurts so much." Ed cried._

 _"_ _I know. Rafiki is here to help us though." Aneesa replied, as she licked away his tears._

 _Rafiki tried his best to help Ed. However, the damage was far too great. Eventually, Rafiki turned to Aneesa and broke the sad news._

 _"_ _I am sorry Aneesa. Ed's journey through this life is ending. He wants you to be near him when he leaves this land." Rafiki said._

 _Aneesa's ears dropped. She began to cry softly. Her mate was dying. Why did she always loose everyone she'd ever love? First, she lost her parents and birth clan to cruel human poachers. Then, she had to say goodbye to her "Uncle" Pumbaa - to keep the kind warthog that raised her safe from her hyena instincts. She then went to her mate's side. Ed was barely breathing now._

* * *

 _"_ _Ed, please don't die. Not yet. Please don't go." She said, as her tears began to fall._

 _Ed coughed. A small trickle of blood leaked from his mouth. He then pressed his snout against her lovingly. She nuzzled and licked him._

 _"_ _An-Aneesa…Ed lo-loves you." Ed then said._

 _"_ _I love you too Ed. Oh Ed, please stay with me." Aneesa responded._

 _By now, Ed's breathing was shallow. His heart beat had slowed to less than a crawl. Ed used his last bit of strength to hug his mate. He licked her and nuzzled her fluffy neck._

 _"_ _Ed will be with Aneesa…Even when Aneesa cannot see Ed." He said softly._

 _With a final sigh, Ed died in Aneesa's embrace. Aneesa cradled him and sobbed. Shenzi came running into the cave to see her little brother lying dead in Aneesa's embrace. Shenzi smelled him and cried with Aneesa for Ed._

 _End Flashback:_

* * *

Aneesa wiped her eyes, as she looked back at her mate's spirit. Ed smiled and wrapped his front paws around her.

"Ed wants Aneesa to come with Ed. Please?" His spirit said.

Aneesa smiled and felt tempted to go with Ed. However, she still felt she wasn't ready to leave. She apologized, as she declined the chance to complete her journey through life.

"Ed understands. Cheezi and Chungu still want their mother here. When Aneesa is ready. Ed will come back for her." He said.

Aneesa felt a twinge of sadness when Ed faded away.

* * *

 **I reworked the deleted "Be Prepared (Reprise)" into yet another fan made reprise version of "Be Prepared". The music belongs to disney. I do not intend to make money off of the song. Hope you enjoy Chapter 4. Reviews are love!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kion spoke to Rafiki. He couldn't bring himself to kill Janja, so he could mate with Jasiri. He would do what Rafiki said. He would share his feelings to Jasiri, and see what she said. He approached the Out Lands with nervous anticipation. Jasiri was getting water for herself. She smiled as she saw Kion. The hyena queen went to greet her friend. Kion took a breath and began to speak.

"Jasiri, I love you. I was wondering if I could become your king? Please, make me your king; and you hyenas won't ever have you ever need worry about surviving again. I will speak with my father about letting you live with us at Pride Rock." He said.

Jasiri smiled. He was a charming prince. She had no doubt if she accepted his paw in mating - he'd make her clan part of his kingdom. However, she was to be mated to Janja next season. She dropped her ears. She licked Kion and nuzzled him.

"Oh Kion. I am truly flattered, but I'm to be mated to Janja next season. As much as I would love to bring my clan into the Pride Lands. I have to follow my path in the circle of life. I also love Janja very much, and can't imagine life without him. I'm sorry Kion. I should have told you years ago. I just wasn't sure; but now I am certain that he is the one." Jasiri replied.

* * *

Kion felt his heart shatter. Jasiri had been in love with his former enemy this whole time. He was hurt. However, in his heart; Kion felt happy that Jasiri was happy. He hugged her and wished her the best. The memory of Scar's visit raced across his mind. He quickly pushed it out of his head. He only wanted Jasiri to be happy. He then left the Out Lands. Despite the rejection, he still wanted to talk to his father about letting her clan into the Pride Lands. He would make that his gift to Jasiri for her mating day.

Janja chased Jasiri through the Out Lands. Both of them laughed. The young queen then slowed her pace, so he could catch up. Janja then brushed up against her. Jasiri pulled him down to the ground. They began to playfully fight. Janja then began licking her and nuzzling her. Jasiri circled him a few times. They then left for some place more private to mate.

Kion had spoken with his father. Simba decreed that Jasiri could move her clan into the Pride Lands. Jasiri led her happy clan mates to Pride Rock. The royal family were the first to welcome them. So long as they behaved, the hyenas were allowed to stay in the Pride Lands. That night, Jasiri and Janja curled up on the soft, cool grass.

"Our golden age has finally started. It's all thanks to you my queen." Janja said.

Jasiri blushed. She pawed at a grasshopper. She then looked back up at her mate.

"Janja, I have something to tell you. I am with cubs." Jasiri then said to him.

* * *

Janja began to laugh. He then licked and nuzzled Jasiri. News of Jasiri's pregnancy quickly spread to the others and all the Pride Lands. The lionesses came to visit the expecting queen often. A few months later, the animals of the Pride Lands awoke to the sound of the hyenas singing and laughing joyfully. Kion, Kiara, and their friends went to see what the hyenas were celebrating. Chungu ran up to them laughing and smiling.

"Chungu, what's going on with you hyenas?" Kiara asked.

"Jasiri had her cubs. A prince and a princess." Chungu replied.

"Wow." Said Bunga.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go see the cubs." Kovu then said.

Janja stood guard outside the den he and Jasiri shared. He didn't let anyone pass unless his mate said otherwise. He soon saw his friends coming.

"Hey Jasiri, Kion and the others are here. Can they see the cubs?" He asked.

Jasiri nodded. Janja brought their son out, while Jasiri carried out their daughter.

"They are so cute." Kiara said.

"When will they get their spots?" Asked Ono.

* * *

"They won't get their spots for a while. They are only 15 hours old." Janja explained.

"Have you any names for them yet Jasiri?" Lion asked his life long friend.

"Well, I was thinking we'd name our son Mufasa. As thanks to your father for letting us back into the Pride Lands." Jasiri replied to Kion.

"I would be honored to have your son named after my father." Came the voice of the king.

"Simba, we'd like you to meet our very own Mufasa and his sister - the Princess Bakari." Jasiri then said.

Simba chuckled as he looked at the hyena cub who bore his father's name. Jasiri handed him her son. The king relaxed as the new born prince of the hyenas climbed over him. Bakari, however, seemed more interested in Ono. Everyone enjoyed meeting the babies. Everyone except for two of Janja's former friends that is.

* * *

 **Bakari means noble promise in Swahili. i hope you enjoyed Chapter 5. Reviews are love!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Nne and Tano were watching the royals and their friends laugh at the cubs' antics from a distance. Tano growled as he thought of being ruled by another good hyena queen. He liked it better when Janja was bad. He liked it better when mostly all of the hyenas were bad. Nne couldn't stand Jasiri's kindness. He had heard of Queen Shenzi's change of heart after Queen Karama's death at Pride Rock. It sickened him. He wished Scar or Zira could've survived long enough for him to join them.

"It's disgusting. Look at them. Our queen and alpha male being friendly with Pride Landers." Nne said.

Tano nodded. They then began to plot their queen's downfall.

A few days passed, Mufasa and Bakari were still too young to be away from their den. However, everyone made sure to stop by and say hello. One day, Simba had agreed to mind Jasiri's cubs while Janja and her went out hunting. The two cubs liked playing with him. Mufasa nibbled on the king's ear. Simba giggled and helped the young hyena prince climb down off him. The young male hyena then looked up at the king.

"How come my mommy named me Mufasa? That was a lion king's name I was told." He said.

* * *

Simba looked at the cub. The king figured that he'd find out sooner or later, so he figured there was no time like the present.

"Your name was the name of my father. Your mother named you after him as thanks to me for allowing hyenas back into the Pride Lands." Simba explained.

"Oh. Why were hyenas not allowed to live here? What was your daddy like?" Mufasa then asked.

"I am not sure. I wasn't born when the decree was made by my grandfather. However, I do know that my father was a wonderful king." Simba responded.

The lion king then told the cubs the story of his father, and his adventures as a cub. The hyena prince and princess listened intently. When the story ended, they were both stunned. Jasiri and Janja soon returned from hunting. The cubs greeted them.

"Mommy! Daddy! Guess what? Guess what? King Simba told me the story behind my name! He's so cool!" Mufasa said, jumping with excitement.

"Yeah! We like him! Can we have him come over more often mommy? Please?" Begged Bakari.

* * *

Jasiri looked at her cubs.

"I don't know. Would you mind looking after them when Janja and I are out more Simba?" Jasiri asked.

"I'll see if Zazu can fit that into my schedule when needed." Simba replied.

Jasiri nodded. Simba soon left the cave they lived in.

For now, a great and glorious future was promised to the alliance between lion and hyena. However, Jasiri knew that nothing came easy. There were still some hyenas and hyenas within their ranks that still wanted to fight. Janja saw his beloved matriarch was looking deep in thought about what laid ahead and licked her.

"You are a wonderful queen. I'm sure you will always do what is right." He said softly.

Jasiri nuzzled him and looked at her section of the kingdom. Their future was most certainly littered with prizes.

Fin.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this** **sequel to "Long Live the Queen". I will try to write more horror fan fictions soon. I also have a few other franchises to write for. Stay tuned, because you never know what I will publish next. Reviews are love!**


End file.
